Hudson: A Spartan's Journey
by JustNightCrawling
Summary: This tells a tale of a Spartan named Hudson who captures his events of war and propaganda with the Covenant in a journal. The story is also set in real time, this story will also include the entire Noble Team and The Master Chief all at different stage's of there life but the series will mainly be focusing on Hudson's adventure. Written by Halo4ever & JustNightCrawling Enjoy!
1. First Mission

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writer's Note: hello everyone starting this Halo series because I think it's a really good idea. Also I will have music cues with the songs name so if you have an MP3 player handy play the song it says. Warning Rated T for somewhat graphic violence, course language and minor suggestive themes. Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or it's characters except the ones I create. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter One: First Mission

Journal Entry 117 November, 28th 2525

My name is Hudson, I'm a UNSC Spartan, we just came into contact with an advanced alien race known as the Covenant not to long ago, those sons of bitches won't be taking our Earth anytime soon, at least not when I'm still living, Captain Keyes gave us in order to protect our planet from any threat the Covenant try to pull, but it hasn't been that easy my good friend Sergeant Avery Johnson, was injured pretty badly and it was almost fatal, one of those thing's came up to us with some weird blue energy sword, and hit Johnson in the chest, it was one of the most scariest moments of my life I almost died trying to get Avery out of there, but I tried my damned no matter what, I will kill those Covenant vermin for what they are doing to us, I've lost friends, family and the city where I lived, those motherfuckers will pay, and my god will they pay. Pay.

Real Time December, 8th 2525

All of the Spartans and marines were in the base listening to Keyes showing a plan to take down the Covenant, "We need to approach them with caution." Keyes grunted loudly, "Yeah no shit Captain what do you think we are children!" John yelled annoyed, "Ya know what shut it greenie!" I shout back at the green-armored clad Spartan, "Hey nobody asked you Hudson!" He batted back, "Well John how about give your Captain some respect." I said sheepishly, "Ah whatever I want to kill some Covenant scum not listen to oldie talk nonsense!" John said now pretty angrily, "Now that's enough both of you this is a serious and I mean serious matter, the human race is at stake here ya bunch of pansies!" Sergeant Johnson shouted at the two immature soldiers, "Nice seeing you act like yourself friend." I politely said, "Yeah it is nice Hudson thanks." He said nicely, "Yeah no problem." I muttered. Just then a the roof exploded and Covenant drop ship's we're flying in(music cue The Gun Pointed To The Head Of The Universe), "Holy shit!" I yell in awe, "Spartans, Marines Move out we've got alien scums to fight!" Johnson ordered, just then one of them six feet something blue bastards jumped on me, "Get the hell of me you scum!" I shouted at the alien, "BRRAWWR OKKADA!" He yelled some kind of gibberish to his fellow vermin, I then proceed to pull out my Magnum, and holy god damn this bastard is choking me, "Here ya blue bastard here's your early morning breakfast!" I yell a cheesy joke at him, I then blow his head off with my Magnum(music cue Rock Anthem For Saving World), "That's a good look for them don't ya think John!" I asked John jokingly, "Yeah those big gaping holes in there heads really bring out there eyes! Literally!" John laughed. Me and John were teaming up in the field as every soldier needed to have one partner to back them up, I was shooting those little orange guys left and right, "AHKM YOU MONSTER!" they would say in fear, then out of no where a huge green beam shot out and hit me in the stomach, "Ah son of a bitch not now!" I cried in pain, I was then grabbed by my neck by one of those big red fucks, "BRWARR WHO PUNIE HUMANS WILL BURN GRRR! He said while steadily grabbing my neck harder, "Go ahead kill me you motherfucking cocksucker!" I spat in his face, "BLAARG DONT MIIND IF I DOOO!" The alien said in vicious delight, I thought I was going to die but right then and there, when I was on the edge of the spectrum between life and death, the aliens head burst into pieces, squirting purple and blue liquid all over my face, I look up and it was that son of a bitch. John. "Oh my god that was satisfying!" John said excited, "How in the hell did you do that Private I thought I really was going to die there!" I asked baffled, "What I just saved your ass from being dead, and your not even saying thanks!" He asked for a thank you, "Oh well thanks Privat-" I was cut mid sentence by him shouting, "John!" "Ok ok you did good today kid and thanks for saving my life" I repay him, "Ok one your welcome and two I do good everyday thank you very much and three John not kid I'm an adult for Christ's sake!" He shouts at me, "Ah shut up kid!" I joke at him, and we both ran back to base to take cover from the Covenants airships.(music cue Halo Main Theme)

TO BE CONTINUED!

Hoped you like it and please review!


	2. The Covenant and Fallen Warriors

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writer's Note: Sorry if last chapter was a little bunched up and looked short I swear it looked longer on the iPod but this chapter im back with MS Word so it should be a lot better spaced out. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter Two: The Covenant and Fallen Warriors

Real Time December 8th, 2525

(music cue A Perilous Journey 0:00) Me and John were heading back to the now broken down base, to take cover of course, but The _Covenant_ just kept it coming, almost all our marines got slaughtered by those alien scum, so I decided to call Spartan's Gage-678 and Jak-923, over to our location, "Gage, Jak come on we need to go in the underground shelter now!" I demanded on the radio, "Roger that Hudson-114 were on our way!" Gage assured me, "Ok but hurry up I don't think we can take these things on much longer!" I yelled back in the radio, "Got it Huddy will be there as soon as possible" He answered.

Meanwhile on the other side of the base.

_**Gage's Perspective:**_

My friend Jak had just been shot in the stomach, right after our call with Hudson-114 and John-117, "Gage I don't think I'll make it!" Jak cried in pain and emotion, "Don't talk like that Jak, we'll make it through!" I yelled back at the heavily wounded soldier, "No Gage you need to go on, with… out me." He batted back, "I can't let my best friend since childhood die alright, at least not today!" I demanded,(music cue Never Forget 0:00) "Gage the bleeding won't stop, you know, I know I will be gone by the end of this day, this fight, this war." Jak said while falling down, I run to his side, because I think this will be his last, last moments of his life, "Gage I just want to tell you something… before… I… go…" Jak said emotionally, I start feeling tears fall down my cheeks, "Yeah what is it buddy", I said quietly, "I just wanted to say thanks for all the times we had, and being the best friend a soldier can ever have, oh and kill those motherfuckers, so really thanks for everything man, I'm really sorry… it had… to… end… like this…" He muttered in his final breaths, right then it hit me, he was gone. Gone. There was no right word to describe that feeling, that one of your friends is gone, "AHHHH!" I cried in agony, "WHY! I cried out again,(Brother in Arms 0:00) "Those sons of bastards will pay for what they did, for Jak and all of the fallen marines and Spartans, we will be victorious, John and Hudson here I come!" I say to myself.

Back to John and Hudson at the other side of the base.

_**Hudson's Perspective:**_

(Music cue Rock Anthem for Saving the World 0:00) Me and John were blasting Those Covenant douche bags left and right, "BRRARR GLLAAR LLORR" The blue aliens said in anger, "Screw you ya Covenant assholes!" John said in a triumphant manner, as he blew up a bunch of the Covenant's airships with a Spartan Laser, "John your having just a little too much fun there" I said in a jokingly matter, "Ah shut up Huddy!" He yelled back humorously, "How do you think Gage and Jak are doing!" John yelled, "Beats me!" I answered over the blaring sounds of gunshots and screaming, Just then a Covenant air ship shot a missile that hit us, just then everything went black. Pitch Black.

I awoke in a hospital bed god knows how long after the attack went down, "Hey." a women said politely, "Hi, uh how long have I been out?" I asked, "Hudson, you have been in a coma for 3 years." She said disturbingly, "What?!" I said shocked.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The War of 2531

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writers Note: This chapter takes place right after last chapter from Hudson and John's perspective and during Halo Wars.

Chapter Three: The War of 2531

Journal Entry 134 November 15th, 2528

I just got the word that I have been in a coma for three years, I mean it feels like yesterday when I was with John and everyone else on the base, I just hope everyone of my friends are all right other then Gage and Jak I heard they didn't make it. Why. Just why did it had to happen two those great men, I didn't even get to say goodbye. Goodbye

John's Journal Entry 234 December 1st, 2528

Oh my fucking god, I have been without my buddy Hudson for three years, and he's just decided to wake up now, what a dick, no I shouldn't talk like that, one of these days, Johnson, Keyes, Halsey, Miranda and the rest of the UNSC team, hell even the entire galaxy will one day be counting on me to save all of them, from The Covenant or what ever threat stands in our way, I will be there to stop them, I need to start to grow up, i need to try and stop being this, annoying cocky bastard, because one day I will be there last, and only Hope. Hope.

Hudson's Journal Entry 312 February 1st, 2531

Holy hell, UNSC has begun war with The Covenant, I mean fuck, a real full scale war, this is just really surreal I mean they told us about it in school and training but, I myself haven't really been apart of it, well other then the time I was put in a coma, but seriously I mean this is war. Full Scale War.

Real Time February 6th, 2531

Hudson's Perspective:

Oh my god we were in the drop ship, above The Covenants base, ready to fight, attack, these sons of bitches to the death, my heart was pounding, I felt sweat running down my face, I looked over at Emile and John, I know there wearing helmets but I'm pretty sure their feeling the same, I then hear someone call my name, it was Johnson, "Hudson come on, get in your drop pod!" He commanded, "Yes Johnson!" I answer while running to the opening of the ship, Holy shit I feel the butterflies in my stomach, this is it, I'm just ready to get into the drop pod when suddenly Avery spoked to me again, "Hey Hudson, if you die out there today, just know that you were a great soldier, husband, father and friend." Johnson said as if this was going to be the last time he would see me, "Thanks Avery, but I assure you this isn't going to be the last time we see each other." I joke with him, "Ok, just go kill those Covenant bastards alright!" He joked back, "alright I assure you, I will do that!" I yell back, and just then I was being launched out of the ship, into the sky, and down to the battle. (Music cue Halo Reach, Overture 0:15)

John's Perspective:

"Oh my god Jorge, we're going to die for sure" I say with a scared tone, "Ah shut up you pussy!" He shouts, Jorge then was being called to the back of the ship to be dropped down, "See ya bed wetter John!" Jorge said in a mocking voice, "Yeah good luck to you too asshole!" I say with a touch of sarcasm, and he was off to the back the ship, dropped out the same way Hudson had been, and right then and there I heard a word I did not want to hear at this moment. John. "John-117 come to the front!" Johnson yelled from the back of the drop ship, I ran there quickly, "Alright Sarge I am here!" I yell when I get to the back of the ship, "Ok get in there you annoying brat!" He said angrily, and he shoved me in and before I could comprehend it, I was in the air, tumbling at a fast, exhilarating speed to the ground, and I jumped out and started kicking alien ass, Spartan style.

Hudson's Perspective:

I am running like a chicken with its head cut off, avoiding enemy fire while doing it, I notice that Jorge and John are running beside me now, that's a tremendous sigh of relief I thought I would be out here fighting alone for a while, "So how well have The Covenant been treated you two lately!" I yell over all the commotion, "No they've been behaving really bad, but there seems to be only one punishment, getting shot in the head works well for them!" Jorge shouted while blasting ten aliens with his rocket launcher, holy shit, it feels like I'm running a Marathon out here, I was then being attacked by what we know now as an Elite, "GUUHHA JA!" It yelled in a triumphant roar, "You know he must be waiting for dinner!" John howled, "Ah not one of these stupid fucking jokes now, John!" Jorge said exhausted, "Shut up Jorge, or I will give this Elite's snack to you!" John said humorously as he slowly took a grenade from his pocket, "Eat this you filthy animal!" John yelled while throwing the grenade in his hand, as it flew gracefully in the air, like a bird in the sky, towards the Elite, the Elite shouted "DRRR KYYA!", I'm guessing that's how you say "holy shit!" In Covenant I presume, the grenade hits the ground, sending the Elite twenty feet in the air, while spreading the same, purple-blue liquid all over the place. (Music cue Halo 2, Halo Mjolnir Mix 0:35)

Jorge's Perspective:

God. May I ask why I am being paired with these two jerk offs, I mean really Huddy's a nice guy and all but he can be a dick sometimes, like last week when he "accidentally" kicked my in the beans, that hurt like a motherfucker, and John do I really need to say anything about that cocky son of a bitch, wait is Hudson yelling something at me.

Hudson's Perspective:

"Jorge, John we need to take cover!" I yell over the many tremendous amounts of screaming, gunfire and turmoil, "Why!" John asked in a assholish voice, "Why do you think idiot!" Jorge yelled at the green soldier, "Could you two twenty year olds just shut the fuck up and take cover all ready!" I demanded, "Whatever you say Hudson!" They both said in rhythm, "Jinx you owe me a soda!" John laughed, "You know I fucking hate you!" Jorge said back to him, "Come on before we all die, god dammit!" I said annoyed at there immature bickering, they both started to run towards me, I directed them to a small cavern that was out of The Covenants view, "The three of us will set up camp here for the night." I told the two young Spartans,

Five Hours Later.

"Jorge have you got a signal yet!" I yell at Jorge while looking at the night sky, "No Huddy nothing yet!" He yelled back, John was already sound a sleep, "Hey Jorge you can rest now, you've done a lot today!" I commanded, "Alright Hudson, sorry I couldn't find a radio signal at the UNSC base." He said in a kind of defeated voice, "Don't be so ashamed Jorge you did good today." I assured him, He then rested on a patch of dirt, (music cue Halo 2/3 Unforgetton/Never Forget) looking at the night sky just makes me think of my wife, Katey, and my one year old daughter Catherine, I mean there probably really worried, I mean for all they know I could be dead, that would be terrible, I'm just 28 I mean I have a whole life ahead of me, but I just know that in order to survive, I need to fight, fight, fight harder then I have ever fought before, so I can see my family, friends and everyone else at UNSC for that matter, I won't let them down, I will come home. I will come Home. Home to everyone I love.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you Enjoyed this chapter and Review


	4. Captured By The Enemy

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writers Note: just as a heads up I am going to retcon some events of the "Halo" franchise just to fit in my universe, but don't worry it won't be anything to major. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Four: Captured By The Enemy

Hudson's Journal Entry 313 February 7th, 2531

Me and Jorge were working, hours upon hours, failure upon failure, of trying to get a radio signal of the UNSC base on Earth, and it has been hard to sleep, knowing you can be killed by those, vermin, scum, bastards, aliens, motherfuckers, The Covenant, what ever the fuck you want to call them, and never to see your friends and family again, ever again, I can't even handle the feeling of being dead, I can't leave this world so soon, I don't want to leave now, and I won't leave it, I promise to god, I promise to Jorge and John, I promise Keyes, Avery and the rest of UNSC, and most importantly I'll promise Katey and Catherine, I promise everyone that I won't die, at least not now, not for a very long time.

Real Time February 7th, 2531

"Jorge, John wake up its time to go!" I yell very loudly at the young adults, "Ok I'm up." Jorge mutters under his breath, "Ahh, five more minutes..." John says in a very groggy and tired voice, "Nope, I don't care how tired you are John it's time to wake up!" I yell even louder, "Why?..." He grunts in a questioning matter, "Huddy save your breath, I'll answer this douchebag, ok John it's simple do you, want to be alive or dead!" Jorge shouts at John annoyed, "Um I'll go with the latter. Alive." He says jokingly, "then wake... the... fuck... UP!" Jorge shouts even more annoyed then before, "Alright, alright, I'm up." He stands from his spot on a smooth rocky surface, "Ok let's move out shall we?" I demand in a quiet tone, " Yes Huddy whatever you say." Jorge answers calmly, "Alright, whatever you say Huddy." John answers the same way Jorge did, so the three of us walk out to a terrifying sight,(music cue Halo: CE Covenant Dance 0:00) around forty members of The Covenant, are surrounding us, all of there guns hoisted towards us, I thought right there me, Jorge and John were dead men, but just then, three of them came around us and, cuffed us?

John's Perspective of the same event:

So we were just following, Hudson out of the cavern, when I think I see... HOLY SHIT, there everywhere, and there guns are pointing at... US, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I knew we were going to die today, I'm just trying to keep calm, but sweat, and a little bit of tears, are making my the inside of my armor a little bit moist, wait, SHIT, there are three of them coming, coming towards us, there... EXECUTING US,

In victory for, us killing there men, or woman, or whoever the fuck they were, oh my god this is it, this is it, wait... are they... putting us in some sort of handcuffs.

Jorge's Perspective of the same event:

I'm walking beside Jerk Off Johnny and Ball Kicker Huddy, what more could you ask for, we then see, ah fuck, guess I spoke, too soon, we are so fucking dead, surrounded by Covenant of all size's, with there gun's pointed directly at us, ah man three are coming right at us, wait are they cuffing us?

Hudson's Perspective:

We were being cuffed and, all of the sudden heard a big bang, a sharp pain, and everything went black was I dead.

Real Time February 9th, 2531

(Music cue Halo: CE Devils & Monsters) I awoke, in a big room with a wounded Jorge, and a really scared John, shivering on the floor, what the fuck did they do to them, "John what happened!" I yell at the scared Spartan, "They... did... experiments... on... us." John said very quietly, "Wait, what experiments, what the fuck did they do to Jorge!" I demanded, "They cut him open, looking for what was inside!" He said frightened, "And what were they planning, to do to you?" I question, "They, said something, about me being the most, highly lethal, Spartan, and they were planning to use me, as a weapon, against the humans, I don't even know what the hell, all this "highly lethal" bullshit came from, but that's all I know Hudson." He muttered, "So they just threw Jorge, in here, let him run out of blood until he died?" I say a little more puzzled, "That was the plan yes." John said defeated, "Well we need to get out of here!" I demand, "And how do you plan to do that, face it Hudson were going to die." He said emotionally, "No John, you carry Jorge, we're getting out of here, "Ok but-" He batted back, "No buts, only do!" I demanded loudly, He then proceeded to grab Jorge off, the cold and bloody iron floor, "Ok ready to go!" I say in a encouraging voice, "Alright let's do this."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Escaping this Hell

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writers Note: I have announced that I will be officially be moving from MS Word to Apple Notes on iPad as it is more convenient form me to use. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter Five: Escaping this Hell

Real Time February 9th, 2531

Hudson's Perspective:

(Music cue Halo 2 Mjolnir Mix 0:35) "Come on John, we need to go now!" I yell back at the young, green armored soldier, "Already on it!" John said excitingly as he was carrying, Jorge over his shoulder, "Alright let's get to it then!" I demand, and we are both running to the the exit, I open the door and I see, three Elite's with Blue energy gun's, I then proceed to attack one of them, they notice me as I hear, "BRR ZEEARR!", I then go to the middle one, I snap his neck, like I just snapped a pencil, his lifeless body drops to the floor, I take his gun, and shoot the other two in the head, I take all of there, grenades, energy swords, guns, whatever, I then give John a pistol, "Thanks!" He says in a more than excited tone, we both run down the corner, killing Grunts, Jackals, Elites you name it, just blowing them out of our path, "How do you like the taste of your own medicine, Assholes!" John laughs as he punches a Grunt right in the jaw, probably breaking it, ok we're almost out, just then I look out the window and see that we're up, up in the air we are in an aircraft, "Ok John we are going to have to, blow this fucking thing up!" I yell at him, "Blow it up?" He asks confused, "We are on one of there aircraft's now we got to find, the engine and place all of these grenades, on it then jump into one of there escape pods!" I order, "Sounds like a plan Huddy!" He yells back, we run to the engine room which was not that far from the room, we were just in, "Ok I'll set up these grenades, on the engine, while you find an escape pod, contact me on radio when you find one!" I order, "Ok!" And he was off running with Jorge, Ok now to set this explosion up, just then I hear a radio frequency coming from John, "**muffled** Ok Huddy I have found ten pods in the room on the left from the engine!" He says formerly, "Ok launch yourself out!" I order him, " **muffled** Ok me and Jorge are on our way down!" He gives me the ok, "Ok, got it!" I call back, so I then go and put all the grenades all over the engine, and then I was done, oh shit, I just realized this fuckers going to blow, better get fucking running now, I turn to my left, get in the pod, and send it off into space, when I look up, and that fucking thing explodes. (Music cue Halo CE Rock Anthem for Saving The World)

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Coming Back Home

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writer's Note: No note's today folks, Read, Enjoy and Review!

Chapter Six: Going Back Home

Real Time February 9th, 2531

Hudson's Perspective:

When I hit ground, I see that Jorge and John are boarding a... UNSC aircraft, oh my god what a relief, yes, we did it we escaped, what a great triumphant feeling, that was. (Music cue Halo: CE Brother in Arms 0:58)

Hudson's Journal Entry 314 March 2nd, 2531

Holy shit, we won, we won the war, John Forge was a brave man for what he did, his sacrifice made us win, we fucking won, we did it. Oh and Jorge is alright he suffered a lot of injuries but he survived, and my family, oh my god, my family, I never thought I'd see, Katey, and my daughter, Catherine, who said she wanted to be a Spartan, like me one day, I told she could one day in the future, one day, but not now, as we have won this war but if the Covenant want a fight, we'll give them one hell of a fight, and finish it with victory. Sweet Victory.


	7. A Time Without War

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writers Note: I am happy to announce that I am now collaborating with "Stars" writer Halo4ever check out that story, because it is really great, basically she is going to be making a new cover image for the series, she is also going to help write and contribute to the story, and remember check, favorite, follow and review "Stars".

Chapter Seven: A Time Without War

Hudson's Journal Entry 546 March 2nd, 2532

It has been one year, one year, since we've had a war. A full scale war I mean The Covenant have not come back for more, guess they didn't want to deal with us again, because they know we will destroy every last one of there defenses, and we will be victorious, I won't let anyone touch this planet again, not The Covenant, not any stupid sentient life an the galaxy that tries to show us up, tries to take our land. I will be there to fight. Even if I die I will always fight the good fight. The Good Fight


	8. A Familiar Threat Rises from the Ashes

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writers Note: Ok big thanks to Halo4ever check her out and her story Stars she helped write this chapter, side note there will be a cue that this was a section she did.

Credits: Series Creater: JNC, Writers: JNC and Halo4ever, Editor: JNC, Later to be used Cover Art: Halo4ever.

Chapter Eight: A Familiar Threat Rises from the Ashes

(Halo4ever's Work)

Journal Entry 678 July 21st, 2535

I remember the blood, and the pain. The screaming of my fellow comrades around me, as grenades detonated. I remember sleeping on the hard ground only to wake up with dirt in my mouth. My alarm clock was the sound of explosions and magnums firing. Those bastard grunts were what I saw in the mornings they reminded me of weeds, meaningless and annoying. Instead of protecting the soldiers around me, I now have to protect my daughter Catherine from the SPARTAN program. If that wasn't enough, the Covenants are coming back stronger than ever. I couldn't imagine her going through the painful augmentations, would she even survive? Thinking of the program, reminds me of John-117 my friend. Of course we were the kind of friends that saved each other's asses more than once. Is that what my daughter will become?

(My Work)

Meanwhile John, The once highly annoying and cocky Private, now the more calm and quiet Master Chief, was milling around UNSC's SPARTAN lab's, just thinking about the last few months, and looking through some of the SPARTAN files.

John's Perspective:

I am a different man, a very different man, I'm like a different person now.

I was promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer Of The Navy a few months ago, and now no one in UNSC calls me John anymore, they now call me, Master Chief or just simply Chief. I was walking to the SPARTAN labs and was looking through some files, of upcoming subjects. (Music cue Halo: CE, Ambient Wonder 0:00-0:35)

Until I found one that at first puzzled me, then shocked me, then frightened me, the name of the upcoming subject was, Catherine, oh my god that's Huddy and Kate's daughter, those UNSC bastards, they promised they would do it, when Catherine was the right age, but five really, I am going to confront Keyes right now, and the rest of command, what were they thinking.

A few minutes later. (Music cue Halo: CE, A Perilous Journey 0:00-0:20

I run in the room on their meeting, they were talking about normal war and science stuff, but right now I've got to get to the bottom of something, I go up to Keyes, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and I pin him up against the wall, "Keyes what were you thinking." I intimately ask, "What in the hell are you talking about, Chief!" He grunts annoyed, "You know what I'm-" I was cut off mid sentence by a prick in my neck, and all of the sudden, everything went black.

(Halo4ever's Work)

Hudson's Perspective:

I stood by the window and felt the heavy tension of exhaustion pull at my eye lids. I sleeplessly turned my head towards the bed to the right of me. My 5 year old daughter was sound asleep, the blankets up to her chin. I looked down the hallway that led to my bedroom where my wife slept. I was beyond tempted to join her and sleep for days, but I had to stay awake. I fought over hundreds of grunts, knights and ghosts and yet every soldier is defeated by sleep. It was pitch black outside, the only light was the moon in the distance. He had been doing this for 2 weeks, running on 2 hours of sleep each day. His wife Kate offered to take his place but he denied her and sent her to bed. She had a full time job and it was too much to ask of her to do this, especially since it might not even be true. But if he learned anything from being a UNSC soldier was to trust your gut. If your gut said step right because you had a hunch that a grenade was to your left, you stepped right.

He glanced at the clock 3:00 in the morning. He groaned, maybe this was like every night. It was very hot in New Mombasa, Africa on the late days of July and his cool bedroom awaited him. She would be fine; they aren't coming to take her… He left to his bedroom before he could change his mind. Not realizing he made the biggest mistake of his life.

(My Work)

Flashback to Unknown Date:

I was 18 it had been two years, since my SPARTAN program treatment and augmentations.

You just cannot forget the pain of those surgeries, but there something worse than that, hearing someone go through it, I heard there was a ten year old boy named John going through the procedure right now.

Right now I was hearing his cries of pain, somber and most of all fear, I also heard Halsey randomly selected him, I mean why would UNSC do such a thing, I mean I was 16 when I took it but really ten? Ten!

Hopefully if I have a kid one day, they won't do this to them.

Back to Real Time:

(Halo4ever's Work)

His eyes flashed open he heard a high pitch scream, immediately he rolled on his feet and grabbed his trademark Magnum off the his dresser. He ran towards Catherine's bedroom in complete fear his mind running a mile a second.

Don't hurt her. Don't take her. Please don't take her.

The hallway felt like miles long until he finally reached her room. Everything was dark and he was bumping into walls and objects around him. He looked down and saw Kate on the ground unconscious. He fell to his knees by her and held back tears. He looked for a wound, anything. He found a small syringe which he immediately recognized as a sleep injection, something he learned from military 't hurt her. Don't take her. Please don't take her.

The hallway felt like miles long until he finally reached her room. Everything was dark and he was bumping into walls and objects around him. He looked down and saw Kate on the ground unconscious. He fell to his knees by her and held back tears. He looked for a wound, anything. He found a small syringe which he immediately recognized as a sleep injection, something he learned from military training.

"Daddy please help me please!" She was screaming and crying pulling against their grasp.

He got up nearly stumbling toward her and reached for the first agent. He quickly hit the butt of his gun into the man's face and did a quick step around him to catch his rebound and flip him over his shoulder onto the hard floor. He grabbed his daughters hand and tried to pull her away from the other agents. The other bastard must have called for backup 10 more agents poured into the room and surrounding his daughter. His hand slipped from hers and she continued to scream, beg and kick. He reached for his gun but the agent already retrieved it.

The agents surrounded him and clamped him to the floor; there was nothing he could do. The shot him with a sleep syringe and dragged his daughter away. One of the agents had blue eyes that looked straight into his brown ones.

Eye's he would never forget.

"Please don't take my daughter." He felt drowsy and tried to crawl towards them.

"Please…Don't…Take…" He looked up one more time and few the agents with his daughter fled the room, leaving him there in the deep sleep he wished for hours ago.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you liked it and please review! And again check out Halo4ever and her series "Stars". Chow! For now!


	9. The Lost and Afraid

Hudson: A Spartan's Journey

Writers Note: There is no Writers Note so HAH!

Chapter Nine: The Lost and Afraid

Two Months After The War of New Mombasa and Voi

Journal Entry 701 September 21st, 2535

Why hasn't she returned. Why haven't UNSC given me an update yet. I mean is she dead, is she alive, I don't know anything yet, Johnson said he would look into it, so did John but that was, two months ago she still hasn't returned. If Catherine's dead, then UNSC won't be surprised to see Jacob Keyes' lifeless body, with a bloody knife, jarred inside his head. No why am I thinking like that, they would give would give me an update right. I Hope.

At the UNSC SPARTAN Augmentation Labs John-117 was tasked to train, a certain someone, who was near and dear, to one of his closest friends, that Spartan's name was Catherine.

John's Perspective:

Oh my god. How can I keep this is a secret from them, for all Kate and Hudson know, there daughter could be dead. Dead. She went through the augmentations not to long ago, and I have to train for a year now, until she can see her parents again. This is going to go well.

"So Chief how's it going!" Johnson greeted me, "You know how I feel." I muttered back, "Chief I feel the same way, but I have been ordered to not answer, Kate and Hudson's questions about Catherine!" He tells me.

"Well I've got one question, for UNSC, why can't we." I grunt quietly, I then proceed to walk down the hallway, to train Catherine.

Hope I don't hurt Kate and Hudson to much.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
